Importante
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Walter estaba consciente de lo importante que era para el equipo. Pero Paige y Ralph eran mucho más importante para el equipo como para él. Porque cuando escucho que podrían sufrir un accidente en el tren, tuvo miedo de lo que hubiera podido pasar.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Está será la primera de muchas historias que subiré de esta serie como de muchas más. No me animaba a escribir algo al respecto porque aún no me sentía con capacidades para hacerlo._**

 ** _Pero siendo sincera, puedo decir que he mejorado y está será la prueba. Será el primer fanfic que marcará todo._**

 ** _Y espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Scorpion no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

¡Claro que Walter sabía lo importante que era en el mundo!

Aunque ese tema no era importante, ya no estaba pensando sólo en él.

¡No por nada era una de las personas que tenía el cuarto I.Q mayor registrado en la historia de la humanidad!

Aunque en casos como estos, no le importaba si sólo era un idiota.

Había dejado de ser egoísta hace mucho tiempo, ya no pensaba sólo en él, ya no sentía que el mundo giraba alrededor de él. ¿Porque? Porque cuando los conoció todo fue creciendo y para ese entonces para él todos ellos eran su principal prioridad, a ellos los ponía primero y ya al final él.

Eso había entendido al final en cuentas.

¡No podía dejar de hacerlo!

Todos ellos eran su familia, creció con ellos y aprendió con ellos, era difícil ser por un momento egoísta y sólo pensar en él cuando detrás de él estaba un equipo que esperaba su bien y sus palabras de aliento.

Pero...

Lo que había dicho Paige, era cierto. ¡No podía olvidar la cara de terror de ella! Y de Ralph ¡No quería decepcionar a ese niño!

Claro que así estaba garantizando su seguridad, estaba prácticamente dando su vida por la de dos personas mucho más importantes para él y para el equipo. Ellos dos eran lo más importante en su vida.

Todo lo estaba haciendo por puro impulso, como el hecho de que en estos momentos estuviera teniendo un monólogo y fuera el causante de que no pudiera estar trabajando en ese estúpido cohete porque no podía salir de sus propios pensamientos. ¡Algo realmente ilógico!

Quería encontrar los pros y los contras de lo que había pasado en ese día. Pero eran más contras, no podía dejar de pensar en Paige, no podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras.

 ** _"¿Quieres pensar en lo importante que eres para ese niño?"_**

¡Claro que lo sabía! No lo iba admitir frente a todos pero el sentia como Ralph era todo para él, podía sentir como si fuera su sangre y fuera su hijo ¡Jamás lo iba admitir! Pero así sentía cuando conversaba con Ralph, era como si estuvieran conectados. No podía dejar de pensar en ello cada vez que estaban juntos.

Ese niño era lo más importante en su vida. Ese niño era todo para el equipo.

 ** _"¿Quieres pensar en lo importante que eres para el equipo?"_**

¡Lo sabía! Gracias a él, era que el equipo existía y gracias a ellos también había llegado a ser la persona que es gracias a sus enseñanzas, a su tiempo y a todos los momentos que habían tenido.

 ** _"¿Quieres pensar en lo importante que eres para mi?"_**

Se podía hacer una idea. Empezaba a tener miedo cuando se enteró que Paige y Ralph podían tener un accidente. ¡Él tenía miedo! Por eso había tenido que reaccionar de esa manera. Verlos a salvo y poder salvarlos era lo que había pensado.

Pero simplemente se dejó llevar en impulsos y ahora había complicado todo. Paige y Ralph eran los culpables de que ahora no podía pensar con claridad y sólo suspiraba con tristeza. Esos dos nombres son los que por más que quisiera no se podía sacar de la mente.

 **-Porque ellos son lo más importante en mi vida...**

Susurró. Agradeció que ninguno se encontraba merodeando por su lugar de trabajo. Y es que por primera vez quería algo en su vida, y eso eran aquellas dos personas que le han dado todo y por primera vez ellos eran más importante que él.

Más importante que el equipo, más importante que su vida misma. Y por más que odiara decir ellos aún estaban lejos de él.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Me encanta esta serie. Desde la primera vez que lo vi realmente me encantó la serie. Y no fue hasta hace poco que la termine de ver, me encantó totalmente y espero escribir más sobre ello._**

 ** _Porque esto no se quedara aquí._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 13 de Abril de 2018_**


End file.
